The Downfalls Of Being Observant
by TOXiK
Summary: Kenma had no idea what he was getting into when he signed up for a campus life.
1. Best Friend and the Popular Boy

Hey folks. This is going to be a Haikyuu university AU. First years = freshmen, second years = sophomore, third years = juniors. There are no seniors.

I was thinking, the way the dorms are separated would be by team (each team lives together), everyone has an individual room, with a shared kitchen/dining room/common room. There would be two bathrooms per dorm house (is that what you call them? I have no idea), and yeah.

This was originally going to be Kenma x Kuroo, but honestly, I have no idea where I'm going with this.

Enjoy?

It's been too long.

He knows that Kuroo has needs, but it's already been an hour and a half since the bed-headed male had texted about his arrival at the Aoba Johsai house.

Did sex usually take that long?

Kenma attempted to shake the thoughts from his head, but they kept invading, leaving him a bit restless. Cat-like eyes drifted to his phone that was on the coffee table, about to reach for it before snapping his attention back to his handheld device. Thankfully turns weren't timed, or else he'd probably be eating shit seeing as he was getting more and more distracted as the clock ticked on. This was uncharacteristic of him, and he knew it – but then again…

He was never in this situation.

"–enma, oi, Kenma!"

A voice from immediately behind him as well as hands being placed on his shoulders broke him from his daze. With widened eyes, he looked up at the ginger hovering above him. It took a moment before he finally responded, recovering from his shock and returning to his usual self.

"Shoyo," he addressed the other rather flatly, "what–"

"If you don't like it I can exchange it," Hinata cut him off before he even had a chance to finish, nothing unusual.

It took Kenma a moment before comprehending. His birthday was a week ago and Hinata had bought him a DS game as a gift. Luckily, his friend had lucked out on a game he didn't have, though the reasoning behind his choice was as ridiculous as his banters with Kageyama. Something about how the characters looked cool and the 'penguin things' (what Kenma later discovered were called Prinnies) looked funny. Granted, the creatures probably would have made him laugh upon their introduction if he didn't pity them at the same time.

"I like it," he replied curtly.

"Then why do you keep frowning?" Hinata pressed on.

"Wha–"

"HINATA YOU LEFT THE WATER ON IN THE BATHTUB!"

Kenma switched his attention back to his game, actually managing to focus this time even though the yelling continued. He had a feeling it would take a while.

"SHUT UP BAKAGEYAMA! I DIDN'T DO IT, YOU DID!" Hinata hollered back, seeming confident in his words until stomping could be heard.

It took Kenma's utmost effort to keep from rolling his eyes.

"IDIOT!"

The stomping continued from down the hall, causing Hinata to shuffle around in what he could only assume was fear. He was distracted yet again when the ginger made his way to the front of the couch, kneeling and cowering in fear by Kenma's legs. The older teen sighed, closing his DS' lid before staring at the boy by his feet. Hinata's trembling increased as the stomping grew louder, looking up into golden eyes pleadingly, just to receive a blank look. A slight shadow had dawned on Hinata but he seemed oblivious.

"Shoyo."

It was a warning. His friend had no time to react before Kageyama grabbed him by the back of his collar and jerked him up. The taller male seemed absolutely livid, causing Kenma to wonder if it was better that the ginger wasn't facing his roommate. With a swift hit to the head, Kageyama then dragged the boy away into the nearest bathroom, and with the loud splash he heard, Kenma could figure out that he had thrown him into the overflowing bathtub.

All in all, just a normal day in the Karasuno dorm house.

In all honesty, if Hinata wanted to avoid those unpleasant encounters, he'd just remember to run to his room then close and lock his door. And, of course, not leave the water running if he wasn't there to supervise it. Kenma shrugged to himself, gathering his things and placing them in his bag – save his phone, which he pocketed – and exited the door. He looked in the direction the ginger was dragged off to, not surprised in the least that a tall blond was snickering at what he could guess was an amusing sight, a freckled boy not far behind. Figuring that Hinata could fend for himself, Kenma quietly made his out.

He wasn't sure what made him go to the Aoba Johsai house instead of his own dorms, as he should have. Perhaps his subconscious was curious enough to block out the fact that he knew exactly why Kuroo was there and just wanted to know _exactly_ what was happening.

Of course, his curiosity was soon sated as he made his way to the Aoba Johsai and walked in, only hearing the obviously pleasured noises. Kenma's face instantly flushed red before he scrambled back the way he came from, not noticing a black haired boy yelling something along the lines of 'shittykawa', and not stopping his slightly faster pace until he was outside.

Never did he think that he'd have to hear Oikawa's loud moans in his life. Thankful to his lack of nerve, as well as a mostly closed door, the pudding headed male was glad for any potential life-scarring mental images. What he didn't appreciate, however, was the fact that due to said lack of image; his brain was attempting to conjure something up (much to his dismay). Looking at his feet as he made his way to his dorm, Kenma let his hair fall in front of his face, hoping that it would hide his red face from any passersby.

He would have believed it worked, too, until he reached the Nekoma house. He failed to notice the giant in front of him, causing a head-on collision that required a few steps back to stabilize. Looking up to see whom he ran into was a big mistake.

"Kenma, what's wrong? You're red, you look sick."

Before he could protest, two hands appeared by his side holding him above the ground as Lev tried to get a better look at the shorter male. "Lev..!" Kenma sounded a tad alarmed, making the freshman raise his brows in confusion. Usually it took a lot more to get under Kenma's skin. Of course, the surprise also allowed the shorter male to break free from his grasp, feet finally touching the ground again as he ran to his room, closing the door behind him.

Kenma made his way to his bed, dropping his things and collapsing on the mattress, burying his face in the sheets.

"I'm never going to be able to look at them again."


	2. Unwanted Acquaintances

Here's the second chapter. Hope it doesn't disappoint too much.

A week passed before things went back to normal.

Or, at least, that was what Kenma thought until he saw Oikawa in the Nekoma house, being his loud self. He didn't have his usual entourage – something Kenma was truly happy for, he didn't want to hear girls squealing now he charmed them. With hid PSP in hand, the male walked past the dining room, hoping to go unnoticed, yet his prayers were unheard when a hand was placed on his shoulder.

"You must be Ken-chan!" Great, why did the brunette have to notice him?

Kenma flinched at the touch, moving away from it as he paused his game. He felt eyes on him, causing him to frown until he locked eyes with Kuroo. It must be his fault that the loud junior was present.

"Yeah," he quietly replied before continuing back to his destination.

"Oh? What are you playing, a dating sim?" Oikawa continued, teasing the shorter boy, who in turn, promptly ignored him. Final Fantasy III in no way was a dating simulation.

Kenma finally managed to escape when Oikawa was complaining lightly about how rude Kenma was to Kuroo. Grabbing what he came down for, a slice of pie that he had gotten at a local bakery along with a fork, he quickly balanced his things before walking back to his room, not turning back when he heard Oikawa call out to him once again.

 **From** : Kenma

 **To** : Kuro

Control your friend.

And that was how he not so formally met Oikawa Tooru, and quite disliked him off the bat.

"Kenma–!"

"No."

"But–!"

"No."

"C'mon, it's also gonna be a celebration for Lev and Sou's birthday!"

Kenma paused, staring blankly at his game. He needed to calculate if it was worth the social interaction to celebrate two of their house's freshman students. Golden eyes then flickered over Kuroo's face, an expectant look quite clear on his features.

"Why is it being held at the Aoba Johsai dorm then? If it's for our freshmen?"

But he already knew the answer; he just wanted to convey his annoyance to Kuroo.

"Even Chibi-chan is going to be there~" Kuroo sang out. Seriously, it seemed like the more time him and Oikawa spent together, the more they influenced each other.

With a grunt, Kenma closed the door, promptly ending their discussion. Turning so that his back was to the door, he then eyed the hand held devices that littered his desk, along with the various games he had neatly organized on his shelf. If he was going to be forced to be 'social,' he needed some equipment.

"Happy birthday," he told the two birthday boys in question. Kenma had heard that it wasn't their actual birth date amongst the chatter, but they chose to celebrate it in between their days.

On Halloween, at one of Oikawa's parties (somehow, he had an inkling that Oikawa just invited everyone and it just happened to fit them all conveniently).

"Thank you, Kenma!" Lev exclaimed – Kenma would have found him loud if the booming music wasn't drowning the half Russian out. Inuoka said his thanks as well, a beer in hand before turning his attention to Yaku.

So far there were only a handful of university students in the Aoba Johsai house, Kenma noticed. There were a few residents grouped up in one corner by the keg, an ideal spot for whoever wanted to get drunk. Yaku, Lev, Inuoka, and some of the Shinzen residents were by the table that held munchies further than the eye could see. Kuroo, Bokuto, Oikawa and Iwaizumi were having a game of beer pong (it seemed more like the black haired boys from each team were playing seriously, Bokuto usually too distracted to take his turn while Oikawa purposefully failed so that he'd get his 'precious Iwa-chan' drunk). Truth be told, he didn't see his ginger friend yet which had been a let down, so he made his way to a couch that had been pushed up against the furthest wall and sat there, game in hand.

Golden eyes only lifted from his game when he felt a weight next to him. It was the tall blond from Hinata's dorm. The sour expression on the other's face made Kenma realize that he wasn't the only one suffering at a friend's expense – he was probably dragged their too.

"Tsukki! Here, have a beer!"

Kenma watched the interaction with mild amusement. The freckled teenager was handing a cup full of beer to 'Tsukki,' who seemed rather repulsed by the idea of drinking it.

"Shut up, Yamaguchi."

Even though he said that, the other seemed to pay no mind. Actually, his smile grew wider as the frowning male took the beverage and proceeded in downing it. Despite his snarky exterior, the teen with glasses seemed to enjoy Yamaguchi's presence. Realizing he was staring, Kenma focused on his seemingly forgotten game.

About another hour passed before someone turned the music, causing many of the partygoers to be confused.

"Listen up everyone! Gather round!" Oikawa yelled out to the crowd. A few people that were immersed in their own conversation paid the brunette no mind, some didn't care for anything that he had to say, but it seemed like the male had gotten a good enough crowd before he announced whatever he had in store. "We're playing truth, dare, or spin the bottle!" That caused him to receive a swift punch to the gut, but it didn't seem to faze him, "especially people that didn't dress up! It's your penalty!"

More people left the group, though a few remained either due to curiosity or wanting to see what terrible things they could make others do. Kenma watched as Kuroo grabbed hold of Bokuto. "I am wearing a costume," he protested, though Oikawa chimed in, saying that gluing feathers all over his shirt and pants counted as a costume. As they gathered some stragglers, the blond being grabbed by Yamaguchi into the circle, Kenma noticed that Kuroo was no longer in sight.

"Kenma," Kuroo snuck up beside him, clearly in some state of inebriation. That didn't bode well. Next thing he knew he was being picked up and dropped in the circle. Kenma shot his friend a look to which the other shrugged off.

"I have cat ears." Sure enough, there was a cat ear headband perched on Kenma's head, courtesy of Kuroo before they had reached the party (it was a Halloween party, after all).

"Not a costume~" Oikawa sung out. Apparently his 'costume' was in the same field as Bokuto's. Even Akaashi and Iwaizumi had gotten out of Oikawa's grasp due to their high school uniforms. The host probably had some uniform fetish.

When Kuroo sat back down beside him, the sophomore whispered something only the bedheaded male could hear.

"I hate you."


End file.
